


Where Is Gavin Free?

by Zilbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Descriptions of wounds, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female!Jack, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, GTA, Kissing, M/M, Mild Alcohol Abuse, Some angst, slight description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilbea/pseuds/Zilbea
Summary: A failed heist, high tensions, some relieved (and bloodied) making out.- Will write a part 2 if requested enough ;)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, freewood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Where Is Gavin Free?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask by anonymous: love Vagabond and Golden Boy who get each other frustrated and worked up and practically get dragged into the bedroom but y’know what else? I live for the soft moment, admiring the other, drawing shapes on their skin and just looking at them with so much love and affection that it makes the other turn so red and flustered from all this attention like a completely different person from their earlier antics  
> \- Slight warning for mild gore/violence

The Fakes stumble one by one through those safehouse doors, bandaging their wounds and drinking their defeat - but Ryan lets himself bleed. Michael was the last to arrive; he had shown up hours ago - his solo entrance settling a dismal mood over the crew. He had solemnly shrugged his shoulders when Geoff begged the question burning in everyone’s minds.

_Where is Gavin?_

Ryan can’t take his eyes off the door. He snarls when Jeremy offers to clean his wounds, pulls a gun on Jack when she suggests he get some sleep. Ryan’s knuckles sting; his head pounds; his muscles ache - but he endures the pain. It’s a small price to pay, for it offers distraction from the reality of the situation. He wasn’t moving until Gavin walked through those doors tonight. _He will show_ up. _He has to._ Stubbornly, Ryan hunches in his chair, glaring at the safehouse door as if he could conjure the Golden Boy through sheer will, and as the minutes tick by, the single unspoken premonition weighs heavy over the room. 

Behind Ryan, Geoff sits on the tiny kitchen’s coutertop - eyes expressionless as he takes another swig of whiskey. On the small couch, Jeremy curses, angrily stitching a nasty leg wound while Jack, with more aggression than necessary, scrubs a blood stain out of her own shorts. To their right, Michael absently disengages and re-loads his pistol; the incessant metallic pop and click piercing the cold tension of the room. It works its way through Ryan’s head until it’s all he hears; the scrape of metal fills his mind, and everything else fades away. Ryan’s vision blurs, and the clicks become gunshots. _One through Gavin’s knee, another through his stomach… two through the chest… The Golden Boy’s brains scattered across the cement -_

The door swings open, and five pairs of eyes snap to the bloody, sagging frame of Gavin Free. 

Gavin smiles meekly at the tense greeting, wincing as the split in his lip deepens. “What?” He says, scanning the crew’s angry faces. “I’m here in one piece, aren’t I?” He lets out a soft laugh and reaches into his breast pocket. “Well, mostly.” Gavin grimaces and presents two halves of his prized golden aviators, giving them a forlorn look before tucking them back into his shirt. 

Ryan stares at Gavin in disbelief. His eyes rake over the tired figure before him - afraid to look away in fear his mind was just playing tricks. Gavin’s leg was bent at an awkward angle, his hair singed away in patches. His mouth had been punched open, covering most of his chin and beard in dry blood. Ryan’s chest tightens - Gavin was a mess, but he was alive. A tingle runs down Ryan’s spine as he meets Gavin’s bloodshot gaze. Despite everything, those green eyes still glow with mischief and life, and Ryan wants to cry.

“You’re bleeding, Ryan,” Gavin says softly, breaking the silence. He attempts another smile, stepping forward.

Ryan doesn’t respond - he hardly feels like he can breathe as he gazes at Gavin. The Golden Boy is _alive_.

A glass bottle slams into the countertop behind Ryan and The Vagabond whirls around in time to see Geoff crossing his arms expectantly. “You were supposed to stay with _Michael_ ,” Geoff growls at Gavin.

Gavin flinches, but his response is bitter as he limps to the first aid kit by Jeremy’s side. “Shit happens, don’t it Geoffrey?” 

Seething, Geoff sets his jaw, not necessarily wanting to start a fight in his poor expression of concern.

“ _Fuck_ , dude,” Michael says, face twisting into a mask of regret. He crosses to Gavin. “I - I’m so sorry, Gav. You were right behind me! I was already on my bike… there were so many goddamn explosions -”

“Doesn’t matter now. Bloody bad luck, is all.”

Jeremy throws a sympathetic glance Michael’s way before handing Gavin a brown bottle and a cotton pad - to which Gavin nods his thanks and begins cleaning his wounds. As he works, calm finally settles over the crew. A failed heist was always a devastating hit, but they were all safe now - that’s all that mattered.

Eventually, Jack yawns, stretching as she stands. “Well, I’m going to bed. If the rest of you know what’s good for you, you’ll follow my lead.” She ruffles Gavin’s singed hair before making her way to one of the two small safehouse bedrooms.

Geoff nods in agreement. He throws one last angry glare at Gavin, but falters as he watches Gavin laugh and swat away a hug from Michael. “Glad you’re okay, Free,” Geoff grumbles - more to himself than to Gavin - and he pads after Jack. Best to save the chastising for another day.

Across the room, Ryan still sits silently. It’s almost predatory the way he’s staring at Gavin, and Jeremy smirks at the sight. He nudges Michael and stands, giving Ryan a tiny knowing wink before leading the other lad to the bedroom on the left.

Gavin glances back towards Ryan at the abrupt emptying of the room. “You planning to sit there all night?” He punctuates his words with a wave of the now soiled cotton pad.

Ryan’s stomach flips and suddenly, feeling Gavin’s skin under his hands seems like the most important thing in the world. He pushes off the chair, quickly crosses room, and settles next to Gavin on the couch. Their knees touch. Ryan frowns at The Golden Boy, unsure where to start. Gavin offers a pained grin, and Ryan gingerly cups Gavin’s chin with a hand. His thumb brushes over a bruise on the smaller man’s jaw and Gavin winces. 

“I thought you were dead,” Ryan says unceremoniously. His fingers tingle where they meet Gavin’s skin. “We all did.”

Grimacing, Gavin places his hand over Ryan’s. The Vagabond draws back - thinking the gesture a dissuasion - but Gavin’s grip tightens. He slides Ryan’s hand to the back of his own neck and leans into the new touch. “So did I,” Gavin whispers, staring at Ryan in earnest. He takes a deep breath and scoots closer the older man. “But I’m not s’posed to die, not just yet anyway.” Gavin’s eyes flick to an oozing cut just above Ryan’s eyebrow and he clicks his tongue. “Look at you, Ryan. Still bleeding and everything - I bloody _had_ to survive, or you’d be here just _rotting_ your damn self away.”

“My injuries pale to yours,” Ryan responds flatly. He ghosts a knuckle under Gavin’s busted lip. Gavin had managed to clean most of the blood from his chin and beard, and Ryan was thankful the wound wasn’t really as bad as it had looked. He flattens his hand along Gavin’s cheekbone, and Gavin sighs receptively, letting his head rest in Ryan’s palm. Ryan’s heart quickens at the sight, and finally, he lets himself smile. 

It could have been different - he could have been holding Gavin’s lifeless body. He could have been devastated, looking into Gavin’s vacant, unseeing gaze. Instead, Gavin sleepily stares up at Ryan through long eyelashes, eyes glinting with admiration. Ryan’s heart swells. _It could have been different, but it’s not._

Gavin straightens suddenly. Wincing, he moves his injured leg across Ryan’s thighs, rotating himself into a kneel over Ryan’s lap. He wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders and gazes down into those piercing blue eyes. Gavin smiles as a flush starts across Ryan’s bruised cheeks. 

“If you’re worried about touching me,” Gavin muses softly, resting his forehead against Ryan’s, “I promise - you couldn’t get me much worse than what’s been done.” Without waiting for a response, he takes Ryan’s hands, gently placing them on his lower back. They’re warm and strong - they feel like home.

A warm wave of relief runs through Ryan. His hands find their way under Gavin’s shirt and rub circles into his tanned back. Tension flees Ryan’s muscles as Gavin’s hand slides up into his hair, and suddenly, the Golden Boy kisses him. 

Gavin lets out a satisfied hum as their lips meet. It’s a soft, warm kiss, and Gavin never wants it to end. His lip burns, but he ignores he pain. He was here, kissing Ryan. _Everything else could wait._ Tilting his head for better access, Gavin’s free hand joins the other in Ryan’s hair. He catches Ryan’s lower lip between his teeth and leans into the older man, tipping him back against the couch cushions. With new leverage, Gavin deepens the kiss.

Ryan grunts in approval and pulls Gavin’s hips down onto his lap. Gavin’s tongue passes through Ryan’s lips and Ryan’s breath hitches. The hands in his hair tighten, causing Ryan’s mouth to fall open. Gavin uses the break to plant small kisses along Ryan’s jaw - and he can’t help but smile into them as Ryan’s chest heaves. 

“ _Gavin,_ ” Ryan breathes as The Golden Boy kisses his neck, “Don’t even _think_ about disappearing ever again.” 

Gavin laughs, breath hot against Ryan’s neck. “If I do -” He makes a soft noise as Ryan’s hands move to his ass, “You’ll be the first to know.”


End file.
